Hogwarts and Hellmouths
by MacKenzie E. Storm
Summary: What happens when one of the Sunnydale Gang is invited to Hogwarts to get information and to help with the war in the wiziard world


Disclaimers:

I don't own enough to buy Nagini from JKR, so I know that it would be even remotely possible for me to own any of these characters. A few parts are taken directly from the first book, but only to make the transition from the books to the alternate universe more realistic. Anything you recognize from the books was more than likely written by JKR and not me. The same can and is being said about Xander and the gang from Buffy. They are all owned by Joss and Mutant Enemy.

Hogwarts and Hellmouths

It still amazed Xander that he was in England. After the fall of the Hellmouth, Giles had Willow do some witchy-computer stuff and made the system, think that they were all Rupert and Joyce Summers-Giles children that way they could all travel to England with little to no trouble. Xander for his part simply stated Willow only made legal what was already fact they had all just looked at him when he finished that remake by saying the Giles had been more of a dad to all of them than there real fathers so all Willow was doing was letting the world now what they already knew. Everyone had laughed but agreed with his statement, Giles just smiled, stuttered, and polished his glasses.

So with in a month of the Hellmouth going bye-bye they were on a plane headed for England to set up the new English branch of the Watchers Council that was to be headed by Giles. Leaving both Faith and Principle Wood in charge of Cleveland and the US headquarters for the Watchers Council along with the Slayers stationed there. The new Slayers thinking they knew everything simply because they were slayers got on Xander's nerves with in the first week. Therefore, off to England the Scoobies went leaving Faith and Wood to deal with the little bitches in training and make no mistake in Xander's mind they were bitch's' in training all Slayers are. Buffy though he loved he like a sister he still knew that she was the lead bitch.

_**Now Two Months Later**:_

Xander looked around the train station at Kingscross this was where he was supposed to meet with a wizard; Giles had been in contact with on several occasions. Xander for his part did not like the place it was giving off weird magic vibes that were giving him a headache and that was all he needed on top of the bad day he was already having. First, he had to help train the one English and the one Irish Slayers they found with in the first 3 weeks they were here. Then he to get Buffy's car running, take Dawn to school because Buffy could not find the time. On top of that, he had to be at the Kingscross train station at 10:30. Well here, he was waiting between platforms 9 and 10, so nowhere he was on time and waiting just as Giles's contact said to in letter they received. Ten Thirty had come and gone and still nothing, no one had arrived. Not that he even knew whom he was meeting. Xander was starting to get annoyed and an annoyed Xander was far worse than a mad Xander.

Snape was not a happy man first he was summoned in the middle of the night by the Dark Lord only to have to listen to the man( if you could call the Dark Lord that) rant about something that only the Dark Lord himself knew of. Because of the Dark Lord's increasing decent into madness, Snape did not return from his meeting until well after dawn. Thanking the gods it was summer holiday and that he could sleep for a few hours before working on the potions that Poppy wanted for the hospital wing during the school year. Dumbledore had cornered and asked him to go to London and meet with some American witch or something that could help in the fight against the Dark Lord. In truth Severius was not sure what he was to do as after the word American he stopped listing to the headmaster as closely as he should have. So now, here he Severius Snape was walking towards the entrance to the Hogwarts Express platform hoping that this meeting was going to be worth his time and missed sleep.

Xander watched as an unhappy man with long black hair wearing a black suit with a white shirt walked towards him. "Hello" Xander said as the man got with in speaking distance "Could you tell me what just what is tentacle fudge and does it move when you eat it?"

Snape just rolled his eyes "Damm Albus Dumbledore and his fascination for sweets," he said under his breath.

"I have one of those to don't just wish you could get them to leave you alone for a day or two every once in a while don't you?" Xander said holding out his hand "Xander Harris-Giles" he said to the grumpy man.

"Professor Severius Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to bring you to Hogwarts" the tall dark man said, "Follow me unless you have changed your mind." Having said that Snape walked right through the wall

"Cool knew this place was magic," Xander said as he followed the man through the wall.

On the other side, there was a completely new train platform complete with a bright red train and even a ticket booth and railway map. "So this is how we are getting there hope I have time for a nap my head is killing me." Xander said more to himself than anyone else. Snape only raised an eyebrow as he boarded the train. Xander followed close behind. With in 10 minutes they were on their way to Hogwarts and this Dumbledore person Xander hoped that this was a waste of time.

The next few hours were the shortest in Xander's life one minute he was looking out the window at the passing countryside and the next he was waking up at the Hogsmead Station in the dark. Snape informed him they still had to walk up to Hogwarts, which was located on top of the hill about a mile from the township.

The boy Xander Harris-Giles (unnerved Snape though he would never show it) radiated no magic of any kind yet magic did not seem to surprise him in any way. The boy simply went to sleep on the train and woken up as though he were aware that the train was about to pull in to the station at Hogsmead. He didn't even raise and eyebrow at the hag that bumped into him at the station he just apologized for jostling her as though it were his fault even though she ran into him and helped her pick up the packages she dropped as thought it were nothing.

One the mile walk up to the gates of Hogwarts Snape watched the boy's reaction to the Forbidden Forest he noted that this Xander ignored the ominous forest as well as the creatures that watched from the edge of the forest. Snape saw several of the woodlands inhabitants watching the boy's progress up the road Snape was not sure if the were good or bad, he would have to wait and see.

Fifteen quite minutes later, they reached the gates, which to the surprise of Snape swung open when the boy touched them almost as if the he was welcomed home from long journey

"So this is Hogwarts." Xander said "Nice place lots of magic floating around wonder what it has done to the local flora and fauna." He said as he walked through the gates as though he had not a care in the world.

Snape just starred after the young man with an astonished look on his face.

Xander walked across a large field before he received his true first look at Hogwarts. Towering into the sky seven towers plus battlements "This place is great its history must be extraordinary." Xander said as they reached the main doors both Snape and Xander stopped. Xander for his part was looking around like a man in love. Snape on the other hand just watching Xander "would the castle open its doors like it opened the gates for the boy," Snape thought. As if by just thinking about the doors opening, they did and the boy was oblivious to the fact, the Hogwarts has never opened its doors to anyone in this manner in the last 1000 years that he knew of. "The castle is beautiful it is almost as if she is a live and breathing." Xander said

Snape watched in fascination as Xander just walked right along like this was an everyday thing. The boy either had every thing under control or he has a death wish. Snape was betting on the latter because no one ever controlled anything where Dumbledore was concerned not even Dumbledore.


End file.
